legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Fox
Sarah Fox is the lead heroine and character of the show based off the movie My Babysitter`s a Vampire. Sarah was just your typical seventeen-year-old girl who was a fan of Dusk the movie, which is a parody of Twilight, along with her best friend, Erica, until her boyfriend, Jesse, bit her and transformed her into a fledgling. While dealing with being a fledgling, Sarah meets Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir and the three of them defeat Jesse. Since Sarah refused to drink blood, she remained a fledgling until she sacrificed her remaining humanity and saved Ethan from turning into a fledgling while she turned into a full vampire. The P Team/B Team Storyline Blackpool Sarah debuts here and teams up with Bender, Slade, Black Star and the others against the Templar Order and the Terrorist Unit. She is the fourth of the four to join the group LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sarah returns to help Bender against BlackGarurumon and the other groups in Act 5 of the story. Knuckles and her were caught by the villains led by Loki and Wesker to use to find and bring in monsters for the alliance as these monsters know where purgatory is. Knuckles and Sarah were saved by Bender and co and as a result they help in subduing Sari. Sarah in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. They run into her ex boyfriend who enlists himself in their side to stop the other villains. Sarah joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Sarah arrives in Springfield and teams with Bender, Skipper, Stardash, Knuckles, Suede, Suki, Connor, Gohan, Sora, Wendy, Jaeris and Bart to defeat the invasion with Garak's help. She helps take down Birkin with Knuckles, Cassie and Stardash. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:The Undead Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Flyers Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Humanoid Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Night Vision Category:Immortals Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Intangibility Category:Cursed Characters Category:Damned Souls Category:Alliance of Heroes